Toko Week 5
by Waiyi
Summary: Toph x Zuko one shots for Toko week! Contain some head canons and AUs, as well as graphic language and/or scenes within the chapters. Please enjoy! R&R!
1. Trouble

(A/N): Hi guys! Let's kick off Toko week! (I've been on vacation and was working on Toko week one shots. I'll get back to Royal Hours after this. My humblest apologies. OTL)

* * *

**Trouble**

_(Warning: language)_

The sun was beginning its path to set as Appa flew past the last stretches of forest. The gaang were on their way to a camping trip to wind down from the politics and stress from being leaders, politicians, and law enforcers to a beautiful clearing a couple of kilometers from the cave of two lovers.

"I see the camp site guys! We're going to land at a 5 minute candle spark, so hang on" Aang called out to the passengers on Appa's saddle.

In the back, Katara clung to the saddle, twisting her body to a comfortable state as she held onto the sleeping Bumi with her other arm. Sokka and Suki sat at the other corner of the saddle, Kya sat in her uncle Sokka's lap as he and aunt Suki re-told their war stories, keeping the toddler amused. Toph clung to the saddle's back corner hidden from every one else. Zuko sat in the other corner, silently fuming and wounded that Toph never told him she was pregnant with their child.

"Ah...mmhhh..." Zuko heard from Toph's corner. She was gripping the saddle in one hand, the other clutching at her swollen stomach.

"Toph" Zuko rasped, quickly climbing to her side, turning her reclining body to face him as he took one of her hands into his.

"I'm fine, Sparky. Really. I don't need you." Toph gasped out, her grip tightening on the saddle.

"No you're not. You need help." Zuko hissed, studying her then noticed the damp spot on the bottom of her maternal skirt with his good eye widened.

"Sparky, don't you dare" Toph hissed, taking her spare hand away from his, and then grabbed and twisted his tunic.

"Aang! We need to land now! Some thing is wrong with Toph." Zuko called out, causing every one's head to snap to the back as he held the writhling and silently tearing Toph in his arms.

"You damn idiot! I'm going to-AH!" Toph called out, crying as she half heartedly punched Zuko's arm before another contraction hit.

"Sokka, please look after Bumi too" Katara called out as she awkwardly crawled to Toph, and checked her pulse. "Aang, land now!She's getting close..." Katara said as she concentrated on the pulse again, and with that Aang quickly landed and jumped to the back.

"Alright, Sokka, watch the kids. Suki, help unroll a sleeping bag in that cave. Zuko help Toph down, and later both Zuko and Aang help make hot water." Katara ordered as Aang helped Katara down, and Zuko secured Toph in his arms as he slid down Appa's tail, and quickly brought her to the cave.

"I hate you! You bastard! You did this to me! You caused me so much pain and trouble, you jerk!" Toph yelled out, gripping Zuko's arm like a vice as he placed her down on the sleeping bag before letting out a cry as she is writhling in pain at another contraction.

"Well, if you told me, I could have been their for -"

"Zuko, fire. Now!" Katara said as she entered the cave. Aang had quickly risen and placed a fire pit with wood , and then quickly raised two earthen walls to block the majority of the cave's opening.

Zuko quickly heated the water, and then returned to Toph's side. Zuko took Toph's hand in his, a look of worry plastered on his face.

"Zuko, you might not want to be here." Katara said after she washed her hands, and then checked on Toph.

"I'm staying here, Katara. I'll always be here when she's in trouble." Zuko said, as he patted the sweat off Toph's forehead with his sleeve.

Katara gave a silent nod to Zuko's response, as Suki leaned over Toph and acupuntured her meridians to numb some of the pain, and then quickly removed the needles.

"Toph, you look ready..." Katara said as she peered into Toph's hiked up skirt. "Okay, push..."

"Been doing that Sugar queen! Oh gods!" Toph grunted out as she pushed. "Ahhhh! I hate you, you asshole!" Toph cried out, clawing into Zuko's hand as she curled her upper body up; to ensure the integrity of Toph's teeth and to lessen some grip on Zuko's hand, Suki placed a piece of cloth for Toph to bite down on. Zuko bit his lip in order to contain his temper, hurt, and worry. His lover went back to her duties in republic city without telling him she was pregnant due to her stubborness, he then found out during their annual camping trip, and now she's going to bring their child into the world. _This would be an unforgettable camping trip_ thought Zuko as to distract himself from the lack of blood in his hand.

Toph collapsed back onto the sleeping bag to regain her breath, releasing her grip from Zuko's hand.  
"Alright Toph, push again, its head is out. You're doing great." Katara said as Toph curled her upper body up once more, screaming in pain. "Suki those damn needles didn't work!" Toph cried out as she spitted out the cloth. "Why won't this kid get out of me?! Why are you here Sparky? Go away! No, stay here so I can give you a piece of my mind over these nine mo-...Oh Agni!" Toph said as she pushed again and again, gripping his hand purple until a strong cry invaded the air.

Out from Toph's skirt was a wailing, red infant; the baby had great tuffs of blackish-brown hair, and essentially looked like Toph except its eye brows and eyes.

"Congratulations, it's a girl" Katara whispered as she wiped off the child, and placed her in her mother's arms, and then proceeded in cleaning Toph up.

"She's beautiful" Zuko whispered, taking his daughter's hand with one of his fingers and kissed Toph's forehead.

"She really is" Toph said smiling as she traced her child's face with her hands. "She has your brow and mou-Ahhhh!"

"Toph? Toph, what's wrong?" Zuko asked as Katara checked on Toph again.

"She's going into labor again" Katara said urgently, as she swaddled the baby and placed her into a make-shift basket cradle.

"What?" both Toph and Zuko shot Katara a shocked look, before Toph curled up again in pain.

"Alright Toph, you look ready. Push." Katara said as her head disappeared beneath Toph's skirt.

"Die Sparky! You troublesome, sexy, stupid jerk!" Toph screamed as she clawed his hand once more. Ten minutes later, another infants cry rang out in the cave, and once again Katara cleaned off the infant.

"Another baby girl. Congratulations, you guys! Twins!" Katara said as she placed the first and second infant in Toph's eager arms, and then left the cave to give the new family some privacy.

"Our baby girls" Zuko whispered as he held Toph, and caressed their daughters' full heads of hair. "I love you, Toph"

"I love you too Zuko" Toph said smiling as the infants wriggled in her arms.

"What are we going to name our daughters?" Zuko asked after a moment of silence.

"I never expected two, Sparky...what do you suggest?"

"May I name one after my mother?"

"Sure, they are your daughters too Zuko."

"The eldest one would be Ursa..."  
"...and the youngest one is Lin." Toph announced smiling as Ursa yawned.

"How do they look?"

"They are both cute and healthy. Ursa has my eye color, and more of my hair color than yours. Lin has your eye color, and blacker hair than Ursa." Zuko said warmly.

"Even though I can't see them like you, they are still beautiful to me." Toph said proudly. "What are we going to do now Zuko? I'm not willing to leave my job, and you can't leave yours..." Toph said as she rubbed circles on Lin's tiny hand.

"We'll switch them off over a couple of years, or find out some other arrangement...Toph, let's not talk about this now. Let's just savor this moment..." Zuko said with his eye brows furrowed. Toph sighed as to give into his wishes.

After a few moments, Aang, Sokka, Suki, Katara, Kya, and Bumi entered the cave to check on their friends and their new babies.

"You guys have a heck of a story about their birth" Aang said as he caressed Ursa's and Lin's heads, which earned a weak punch from Lin's little fist.

"What are you talking about twinkle toes?" Toph asked drowsily.

"Well...they were born in the cave of two lovers...that's a story to tell...and you guys have a similar story to the two lovers, except with a twist." Aang replied smiling as he held onto the curious Kya and Bumi.

"Baby! One, two...two baby!" Bumi shrieked happily.

"Bumi! Shhhh!" Katara cooed as she picked up the toddler.

"You're in twouble, uncle Zuko." Kya said smiling.

"Why is that Kya?"

"Uncle Sokka said he going to kick your butt for ruining Aunty Toph. Uncle Zuko, how did you ruin Aunty Toph?" the toddler asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older Kya. I...please look after Ursa and Lin, Kya, uncle Zuko and Sokka are going to do some thing mean." Zuko said as he put down Ursa in her make shift cradle as he saw Sokka glaring and giving hand signals toward Zuko, Sokka then pulled out space sword II and slapped on his 'Wang Fire' beard on. _Why now? _Zuko thought. He gave a chaste kiss to Toph, and kisses on his daughters' heads before running out of the cave with his twin dao swords.

* * *

(A/N): So...how was it? Sorry for OOC or any awkwardness but could only think of this for trouble...  
Please review! Another installment is coming tomorrow.


	2. Duck

(A/N): Here is duck! Enjoy, read, and review!

* * *

Duck

_By Waiyi_

They were his consolation, his way to escape from the world's current problems.

"Here you go" Zuko said, ripping and tossing pieces of bread to the eager ducks and turtle gave him a retreat, the simple taste of an average man's life. Theses duckling never judged him, nor did they serve as any threat to him.

"What's bothering you, Sparky?" A female presence asked as she sat next to him near the pond, almost routinely as she tore off half the loaf in his hand, and began to feed the ducks herself.

"Everything." Zuko mumbled, tossing the bread morsel a little more forcefully than before.

After the war and his coronation everything were migrains stacked on top of each other; civil unrest, uprisings, protests, assasination plots, terrorist plots, extremist threats, coup de'tat plans, and conspiracies attempt to knock the young Fire Lord down. What it did knock down was the Fire Lord's love life and self esteem, and the forementioned were conspired by his own brain washed citizens. Internationally speaking, various of delegates, diplomats, council members, religious leaders, government officials, and any gold-plate-grubbing noble were badgering him for compensations and reparations to unreasonable extents. He is just one man; one man expected to fix 100 years of his fore fathers' wrongs.

"Don't let them get to you. Just continue working with Aang by finding peaceful and safe ways to solve this whole mess. Demonstrate your firm hand, Zuko" the female said calmly.

"That's easy for you to say Miss Toph Bei Fong, but it is not easily done. I wish I could, but this burden is too great...even with Aang's help, I don't think I can clean it all up in my life time." Zuko's expression sunk even more as he fed the little animals.  
Toph turned her head towards him, her eye brows furrowed as she landed her signature 'affection' punch on his arm.

"Owww! Toph, why did you-"

"Listen here, and listen well Sparky. First off, the stupid people who expected you to clean up this 100 years mess, to reparate and compensate all this shit in mere years are fucking idiot. Second, don't be so hard on yourself Zuko, it's a bad look on your pretty little face." Toph yelled, jabbing her fingers at his chest.

There was a moment of silence before Zuko finally spoke: "Very funny Toph; that joke can't work on me but thank you," he said smiling

"And here I was hoping you would fall for that. Sparky, you've smartened up over the years." Toph said as she gave him a light punch and a weak smile."But seriously, stressing over it would only make you fall ill, and we don't want that, now do we?"

"Not at all." Zuko said, giving a weak smile back to her and began to study her features. The boyish prepubesent Toph he knew during the war had transformed into the epitome of a noble beauty; she still had pale, soft-looking skin, a waterfall of silken ink black hair, pink pouty lips, and entrancing celadon eyes. Toph's body formed her soft feminine curves over the years while still keeping her body a majority of lean muscle, and her voice had matured and was sweetened by a strong but feminine tone; Toph was a true strong beauty.  
"Thank you Toph for listening to my burdens." Zuko said softly as he felt his hand gain a mind of its own, and tucked away a stray hair.

"No problem, Sparky. If it helps, I'll always be by your side." Toph said, smiling reassuringly as a tint of blush grazed her cheeks.

"I would like that...I would like that a lot.." Zuko said with a soft smile. _She'll be by my side, by my side with the ducks_. Zuko thought and chuckled a bit. It was one of these moments that he felt the most content and reassured of his decisions, they happened when she's there, with the ducks.

* * *

(A/N): Well...R&R! I'll really appreciate it!


End file.
